


Teen Asriel and Teen Undyne go on a date

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [60]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Water Sex, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	Teen Asriel and Teen Undyne go on a date

“So,” Asriel says, leaning in, slow grin spreading beneath his thick lips. Undyne starts, drags her eyes back down to his. She’d been staring at his curled horns, wondering what they’d feel like if she were to grab them. ‘Idiot,’ she tells herself, delivering a mental kick to her gut, making her jut back in her chair with a slight squeak. ‘Pay attention.’

“What’s up?” she asks, blinking, grinning at Asriel. She reaches forward, takes a delicate bite of steak, lets her mother’s frequent admonitions run through her head – don’t gobble your food, don’t take such huge bites, use your knife and fork. She chews twenty times, swallows, watches as Asriel’s grin widens, his eyes flicking over her like mosquitos. She can feel them like laser pointers, little specks of intensity flitting over her face gills neck eyes breasts – but she blushes, lets out a very feminine giggle, cringes inward to herself. ‘Was that too phony?’ she thinks.

“What are you thinking about?” Asriel asks, leaning back in his chair. He’s already eaten, she sees, glancing down at his plate, and takes another bite of steak automatically, doesn’t want to be a loser, doesn’t want to make him wait. There is a small kernel of her being somewhere deep inside her revolting at this behavior, that wants her to get up and walk out, call him names, sweep his chair legs and make him fall; she can hear it slavering somewhere in the little spot just below her heart, on the left side of her chest, but she ignores it, stomps it back down, grins, shows a little teeth but not too much.

“Nothing really,” she says. “Why?”

“You ever been to the park at night?” Asriel asks, crossing his burly arms, raising an eyebrow. ‘He has pretty eyes,’ Undyne thinks, staring into those opalescent-blue innocent eyes, wondering what he sees when he looks at her. Let’s jump and oh - ! Predictable. He is undressing her in his mind, tearing that little coat off, ripping those torn jeans down, rough tongue lapping at her wetness. He imagines her driven to ecstasy on his cock, like his cum were cocaine, imagines forcing himself down her throat, imagines the tears and the way she’d run her tongue over his cock, the way she’d swallow and swallow and beg for more, look at him with those big gold eyes. ‘I bet she’s good,’ he thinks. ‘She must have had practice, loads –‘ he thinks.

‘I wonder if he’s going to kiss me,’ Undyne thinks, like a bloom of innocence, of oil on the surface of the sea, and she shakes her head, smiles at him, tells her heart to calm its patter. “Why, is it fun?” she asks. His grin widens. ‘I’ll obliterate that coyness,’ he thinks, or something like it.

“Loads. Nobody’s around, there’s no cops or anything,” he says, raising his eyebrows. “And it’s a nice night too –“

“Hey, I’m down for anything,” Undyne says, smiling, showing a little more teeth this time. They are gone in five minutes, taking the short ride down to the park in Asriel’s Mustang.

 

Asriel’s hand is a little tight and sweaty and Undyne shifts again, trying to wriggle out of it, but his grip is too tight. She sighs, lets it be; she doesn’t want to complain and ruin anything. She contents herself with looking up at the sky, watching the moon, big and bright and full, watching the stars, finding constellations. She points. “Orion.”

“Huh?”

“Uh – never mind.”

They’re coming to the fountain now, the big brassy sculpture in the middle and the wading pool all around. “Want to go for a swim?” Asriel asks and Undyne laughs, thinking he’s joking.

“I’m not wearing the right clothes –“ she begins, thinking immediately that she could swim if she were naked and the forbidden thought sending a flicker of excitement up her spine, one she immediately snuffs out. In her distraction she does not notice as Asriel glides in on her and all of a sudden he is very close indeed and she breaks off, looks up at him, smells his musky goaty odor and starts to cough but then he has darted down, one brawny hand encircling her waist, pressed his lips against hers and Undyne is so startled and confused that she does not do anything but make a single small surprised noise somewhere deep in her throat, and Asriel presses himself against her, pulls her close to him, bites her lip a little, just a little too hard, and Undyne finally starts to relax, put her arms around him, but there is something hard and long and thick pressing against her through his pants and she freezes again and something opens up and starts screaming inside her that she needs to make her excuses and leave, right now, go on go on go on but she waits too long trying to comprehend the size of it, her stupid brain not firing quick enough to come to a conclusion, and Asriel picks her up, throws her into the pool, dives in afterwards.

Undyne kicks back, goes for the edge of the pool, but Asriel grabs her, kisses her again under the water. She is so confused now that she does not know what to do and in a final display of resistance she goes limp, stares up at the sky. ‘The moon is so very bright and full,’ she thinks, as Asriel’s hand worms its way up her sodden shirt cups her small breast. His rough thumb flicks over her nipple and she feels an unbidden lance of pleasure bolt through her; it is the first time anyone but her has done that. She looks down, locks eyes with him, sees him kissing his way down her stomach, and her eyes widen in panic as she realizes he has undone her belt without her noticing. She starts to do something, anything, but her hands are shaking too much and then Asriel rolls her jeans and her panties down in one swooping motion, leans up, takes a breath, plunges his face between her legs.

It doesn’t hurt, not much. She can feel herself getting wet, aside from the water, of course, but Asriel’s tongue is rough and he spends too much time circling her clit until it feels raw and sore, like a carpet burn. She has not taken her eyes from the moon, feeling vaguely betrayed by her body, content to lay there, stare at the sky.

Something flops onto her abdomen and stomach, presses up and down lightly, growing harder. She closes her eyes. The knot in her stomach grows tighter and she can feel her hands shaking. She draws shallow breaths through her gills. He is pressing against her and she tries to close her legs –

She lets out a tight gasp. A cloud of bubbles rises to the surface, breaks in a scattered pattern. He presses in and in and in and Undyne gives up counting the inches, it feels like an endless sword or spear. She opens her mouth, imagining its fanged head poking out, hissing at her like a snake. He is starting to go faster now and Undyne lets out a little noise, not quite a moan or a grunt, just a noise, and he reaches up, grabs her breast, tweaks her nipple. She twitches, very lightly, and her head sinks all the way down, contacts the bottom of the pool.

He juts forward suddenly, lets out a hot, sweaty grunt. Something is pouring into her –

Undyne forgets to think for a moment, goes fully catatonic, and when she blinks back into herself like stopmotion Asriel has lifted her onto the edge of the pool, is running a hand over her stomach, which she notices has bulged outward slightly. She can feel it sloshing around as she leans over -

‘The moon is so very very full,’ she thinks, feeling him start to leak from her, onto the very bottom of her ass, down onto the wet stone. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he says, but Undyne is past breathing and caring and comprehending. She is just staring at the moon.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Later that night after she has taken a very long very hot shower, looked at herself in the mirror, studiously avoiding her eyes, finding herself utterly unable to meet her own gaze, she crouches beneath her blanket, practices a hoarse voice. “Mom,” she whispers, a low hiss, scratchy and weak, “I’m feeling sick, can I stay home from school?”

She opens her hand, takes a deep breath. She focuses her will down into a pinpoint and finally that writhing knot in her stomach breaks itself open. A glowing blue spear, tiny and fragile, weaves itself out of nothing in her palm. She jumps, raises her eyebrows, loses concentration, and it disappears with a sound like the window in a dollhouse shattering.

There in the dark, as she frowns, bends her will around again and a tiny blue light blooms in her limpid, argent eyes, Undyne allows herself a small, small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is weird. The request was for Undyne x Asriel (never mind how little sense that makes), and so the only reasonable way I could think of to do it was to have them be in school together, in order to tie them together chronologically. I'm already playing fast and loose with the setting so I think that's acceptable, but it was just a weird request in general. If I remember correctly, it had something to do with rape, obviously, which didn't particularly bother me, but I just don't enjoy Asriel as a character. This was before the Chad meme was really a thing but that's basically what I based him off of. There isn't really a clearly antagonistic character in the series before this, and I think I laid it on maybe a little too thick, but again, wrote it almost a year ago. I think if I were writing it now I'd go with a different angle instead of making him so two-dimensional. I think if it didn't have to be erotic (because, remember, I'm writing porn) I think I could have done a better job with this one.
> 
> On the bright side, if you can ignore how cartoonish the characters are, this whole little arc does go a long way toward explaining how Undyne turned into the Undyne she is later on, and I particularly like the whole thing about her learning to throw spears and so on. There's more of that in the sequel to this one.


End file.
